inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 006
Inazuma Otoshi! (これがイナズマ落としだ!, Kore ga Inazuma Otoshida!) is the 6th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Everyone but Kabeyama is pumped up and ready for their big game against Nose. Kabeyama's fear of heights is getting in the way of the Inazuma Drop and without it all is lost. Will he get over it in time to save the day, or will his fear cause his team to lose? Plot The episode starts where Kabeyama and Gouenji practices their jumps to master Inazuma Otoshi. After Endou and Aki 's observation, Kabeyama has problems with his landing yet Gouenji lands perfectly. Now, all they need to do is coordintate between the two. After the first try, Kabeyama states that he is scared of heights which caused him to have problems with his landing. Aki suggests to have him look at Gouenji so he wouldn't look down. Kabeyama gives another try but still looks down. Natsumi then appears and assumes that the work she had gone through finding the secret manual was a waste of time. Endou argues that he has trust in Gouenji and Kabeyama that they will master Inazuma Otoshi and finds special training to do for Kabeyama. After a series of trials, the team finally begins their usual practice except for Domon , who states that he'll take it easy for a bit since he is a newcomer. Gouenji and Kabeyama practices their coordination for Inazuma Otoshi but keeps failing since Kabeyama keeps looking down, which loses balance for Gouenji. At the end of practice, Kabeyama walks to the Inazuma Tower Plaza where he sees Gouenji training with Endou. The next day, Raimon arrived at Nose Junior High and saw there was three fans cheering for them :Saku and two of his friends. Kabeyama then got discouraged of how his brother was boasting of how Kabeyama's team had defeated Teikoku. The team went on the field and started the kickoff. Gouenji started with Fire Tornado but the ball got stolen by Nose's captain, Torii Ryouta. Thats when Raimon realized the opponent's jump power. Nose counterattacks and shoots with Condor Dive with Tarzan Kick . Endou uses Nekketsu Punch to deflect the ball. The ball goes to Someoka but Shishiou tackles him and gives a leg injury. Therefore, Raimon switches Someoka to Domon which switches Kabeyama into a foward. Kabeyama and Gouenji tries Inazuma Otoshi but lost balance. The whistle blew and half time was up. Endou had red hands which means it is sore but he doesn't give up. The defenders knew they couldn't depend on Endou to protect the goal so they, too, helped protect the goal from Nose's powerful shots. After a while, Kabeyama noticed they were tired and exhausted and is never giving up so he decided to try Inazuma Otoshi again. This time Kabeyama turned his back towards the ground, whilst Gouenji can step on his belly and together, they scored a point with thier Inazuma Otoshi. The whistle blew and Raimon wins 1-0. The episode ends with Teikoku's commander talking in the phone. Hissatsu Used *'SH Snake Shot' (Debut) *'SH Condor Dive' (Debut) *'SH Inazuma Drop' (Debut) *'SH Tarzan Kick' (Debut) *'OF Monkey Turn' ﻿ (Debut) *'DF Killer Slide' (Debut) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK God Hand' Debut *'Nose ' Proverb Mamoru There's no such thing as pointless effort! Your hard work will surely bring results! Category:Season 1 episodes